Love in the color of red!
by Team-Clearwater2009
Summary: Luna goes to the Potter home to speak to Ginny but gets more than she bargained for. Femmslash Ginny\Luna. Oneshot written for my hubby Jay.


LOVE IN THE COLOR OF RED

She was all Luna ever thought about. She was Luna's dizziest daydream and her most secret fantasy. But one flaw this dream girl was married and not only that she was married to the (now) Man-Who-Defeated- The Dark Lord. Ginny Weasley had held a soft spot in Luna's heart for some time and now at 25 years old Luna realized that she needed to let Ginny Weasley know of her unrequited love. That is why Luna Lovegood was walking on this chilly fall Friday night. As she made it to the Potter's door she rapt on it lightly before she heard Ginny hollering "Come in" from the kitchen, so being as it may she entered only for her blue crystal eyes to meet a wonderful sight, Ginny Weasley was standing in the middle of the kitchen with nothing but a t shirt and underwear on. As she turned around Luna had to pull her eyes away from Ginny's arse. Ginny nearly jumped five feet in the air at the sight of Luna, who looked to be freezing with a bright red rose and all the clothing she could find in her flat earlier that evening. She gasped,

"Oh, Luna dear god you must be freezing, here come take this off and sit please."

She ushered Luna to the living room as she pulled off her long trench coat. Luna sat on the couch and took a deep breath before she spoke,

"Where is Harry?"

Ginny looked puzzled before speaking,

"He uh- had an Auror mission, he will be away for the rest of the week unfortunately, why do you ask?"

"Well- uh I came here tonight to tell you s-something Ginny" Luna sputtered out slowly. Ginny just looked at her with questioning eyes, she was still on the floor with her hand on Luna's knee she rubbed circles with her thumb absent mindedly as she asked quietly,

"Yes Luna?" It felt like were inching closer and they were closer and closer to each other's faces, They kept getting closer until Luna could feel Ginny's breath on her lips. She moved a little bit more and their lips touched. Ginny hesitated at first, but when Luna laced her arms behind her neck she kissed back, letting her tongue slide across Luna's bottom lip. Luna moaned allowing her mouth to open and Ginny's tongue slip inside her mouth. Ginny let her tongue explore every crease of Luna's hot mouth before pulling away for air. She gazed into Luna's eyes which instead of their usual light blue were dark blue now and pooled with lust. Luna tried to speak,

"Ginny I-" Ginny put a finger to her lips, then leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I need this Luna, I want you" then licked the shell of her ear. Luna squeaked when Ginny lifted her into a laying position on the couch. Ginny began kissing Luna's neck slowly while popping the buttons open on her shirt. Once the buttons were undone Ginny trailed light kisses over the tops of Luna's supple breasts cupping them through her bra. Luna moaned loudly. Ginny reached behind Luna as she arched her back off the couch and undid her simple blue cotton bra. Ginny brought the piece of offending clothing down Luna's shoulders before nipping at Luna's right nipple causing her to moan even louder than before. Ginny switched breasts and gave the left one just as much attention before kissing down Luna's body further, Undoing Luna's simple khakis and pulling them down revealing that Luna's Shaved pussy to her. She smirked at the thought of Luna going commando but that did not matter right now what mattered to her was licking that tight wet pussy. She bent down and breathed over the mound making Luna groan. Then slowly and very forcefully she pushed her tongue onto Luna's clit, licking slowly and moving her tongue in circles while she slipped two fingers inside Luna and began pumping them in and out at an extremely fast pace. Luna's blonde hair splayed across the couch pillows while her hands were in Ginny's hair. Luna's hips began to buck upwards into Ginny's face as she shouted,

"Ginny-uh I'm Cumming, Oh god!" She moaned slowly as she rode out the orgasm. Ginny withdrew her fingers from Luna and licked them clean. She moaned around her own fingers Luna tasted so good. Luna sat up and whispered "your turn" and the cycle repeated itself. Needless to say Ginny had a lot to explain to Harry when he arrived home.

^.^

For Jay. I hope you enjoyed hubby!!


End file.
